Barro
by LauriiiSakuJ97
Summary: Liiiindo one-shot de HitoMido, esta desde el POV de Hiroto ;  recomendado por... MI! XD


¡Nuevo fic! (estoy en racha XD) un liiiindo one-shot esta vez! Sinceramente… ¡AMO ESTA PAREJA! Y mas tarde (o mañana… XD) subiré otro fic que tendrá un poco que ver con este :P

Advertencias: hummmm ninguna.. a no ser que ODIO PROFUNDO HACIA 4 PERSONAJES (las managers XD pero HARUNA NO! Todas menos ella XD)

AVISO: (esto se me olvido en el fic nuevo… Sweet Fangs XD) Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… no creo este fic con fines de lucro… si no mas bien para no aburrirme y salir de la pu** rutina que tanto odio! XD

Este fic es desde el POV (point of view / punto de vista) de Hiroto… (esta basado en el capitulo 80 pero… no hace falta que se vean el capitulo :P este fic es único y además no es para nada exacto a ese capitulo XD

EEEEMPEZAMOS!

**Barro**

Ya desde hace algún tiempo, comencé a ver a mi gran amigo, Midorikawa Ryuuji, como algo más, ya, al verle y hablar con el, no pensaba lo que solía, no pensaba que nos llevábamos muy bien y que me agradaba su compañía, pensaba cosas como: hoy está más guapo que nunca o me fijaba en su cuerpo perfecto y murmuraba para mi mismo: Mira que culo tiene. Mientras las babas se acumulaban en mi boca y acababan cayendo. No llevaba mucho tiempo con estos potentes sentimientos pero, sin embargo, no podía dejarlos, estaba enamorado de mi amigo, casi-hermano, Midorikawa.

Ese día, estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento de Inazuma Japan, acabábamos de terminar de desayunar, pero, al contrario que otros días, almuerzo no había sido para nada tranquilo…

**¡FLASHBACK!**

_A las 14:00__, estábamos todos entrando en la cafetería para por fin llenar nuestros estómagos vacíos. Tenía que reconocer que, aunque generalmente no como demasiado, ese día me moría de hambre y estaba completamente susceptible, a la mínima cosa que me decían, saltaba con un grito a no ser que fuese mi querido Mido-Chan. En ese momento, me senté en mi mesa habitual que compartía con Midorikawa, aunque últimamente, 2 de las 3 managers se solían sentar con nosotros rodeándome. Yo sabía cual era la razón por la que se sentaban ahí, no era por ser un maldito engreído pero, cuando una chica se sienta al lado tuya cada día y se queda embobada mirándote mientras te dice: ¿Te has hecho algo nuevo? ¡Hoy estas increíble Hiroto-Kun! Con una voz que sugiere que son tus mejores amigas… Solo hay una explicación, se han enamorado de ti, y encima, por si no fuera poco con una, ¡El tenía a 2! ¡2 ESTUPIDAS DETRÁS DE MI! ¿No se daban cuenta de que no las quería para nada? Cada día, las mandaba miradas asesinas ya que no me dejaban quedarme con mi lindo niño, pero ellas, simplemente me ignoraban y seguían halagándome mientras yo sentía como el enfado crecía y crecía… ¿No veían que yo quiero a Midorikawa? Además, NUNCA en mi vida me gustó una chica, me parecían demasiado exageradas y se quejan de todo, no había forma de hablar con ellas._

_Al sentarme a la mesa, no tarde en ser acosado por ellas 2, que aparentemente, habían dejado la cocina a Haruna mientras intentaban ligar conmigo. Pero, verdaderamente, este día no fue para nada igual a los demás. Ellas habían decidido avanzar un poco más conmigo e intentar ser algo más que "amigos" según ellas._

_-Hiroto-kun, ¿Como haces para ser tan bello?- preguntó Fuyuppe mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y me miraba con la mirada perdida._

_-Hiro-Kun…-dijo Aki mientras ponía una mirada que según ella, era seductora, aunque a mí se me asemejaba más a la de una vaca con ganas de ir al baño…- ¿Quieres que te dé de comer? Pareces cansado._

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ¡DARME DE COMER! ¡PERO EN QUE PENSABAN LAS DESESPERADAS ESTAS! Nunca en mi vida me dará de comer a no ser que me lo pida Mido-Chan. Intenté aguantar la rabia sin éxito hasta que finalmente exploté…_

_-¡DEJENME EN PAZ YA MALDITAS BITCHES! SON UNAS %$&$%&#$&%#- Las palabras de odio resbalaban por mi lengua cargadas de veneno, salían con toda naturalidad mientras mi rabia iba, poco a poco, desvaneciendo. Ver las caras de indignación y miedo de Aki y Fuyuppe ayudó también a calmar mi ira. Después de 2 minutos de continuos insultos y palabras no demasiado bonitas, finalmente paré después de echarlo todo fuera, ya nada malo quedaba en mi interior, y, en realidad, el mal humor se me había pasado, para algo tenían que servir las idiotas esas, pensé._

_-Hiroto…- dijo Endo muy seriamente mientras miraba a las 2 chicas que por ahora, estaban llorando, ninguna pena para ellas había en mi corazón, nunca la ha habido y nunca la habrá.- Creo que es mejor que por hoy te vayas a tu cuarto a descansar hasta que acabe el desayuno, no almorzarás, te quedarás en tu habitación y no saldrás hasta el entrenamiento._

_En ese momento sentí como si el mundo se me echase encima, no almorzaría después de esperar 10 minutos por la comida que recién había acabado, y para colmo, no podría probar bocado hasta la cena… Sintiéndome indignado, miré a mi alrededor para ver si todos compartían su opinión, al girarme y ver que todos estaban asintiendo mientras me retaban con la mirada, simplemente mi rabia volvió y mis puños, que por ahora estaban en mis costados, empezaron a temblar y mis nudillos se tornaron blancos. En ese momento, sentí una suave mano agarrar la mía y, por auto reflejo, me giré, viendo que era Midorikawa quien me había agarrado la mano. En ese momento, me sonroje un poco…_

_-Tranquilo Hiro-chan, ellos no saben lo que has tenido que aguantar cada día por esas... vete a tu habitación y relájate un poco, después del almuerzo iré contigo… ¿ok?- me susurró al oído mientras me sonreía e intentaba que me alegrase. Naturalmente, no me pude resistir a su sonrisa, y el hecho de que su mano siguiese sobre la mía, me ayudaron a convencerme a mí mismo._

_-Gracias por entenderme, Mido-chan… te veré luego…-después de esas palabras para que Midorikawa no se preocupase demasiado por mi, me fui a mi cuarto y decidí dormirme, así no notaría el hambre…_

_Los minutos pasaban, y yo seguía dormido, no soñaba con nada en especial, pero aun así, estaba tan cómodo y calentito, que parecía que estaba en el mejor de los sueños… Después de 30 minutos…_

**¡FIN DEL FLASHBACK!**

Me desperté al sentir el contacto de un dedo sobre mis labios, era una sensación agradable, después, su mano paso de mis labios a mi mejilla, haciendo una suave caricia, pero, el problema era más bien quien hacia eso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrí los ojos rápidamente para poder ver quien me trataba con una delicadeza y ternura casi sobrenaturales. Al ver quien era, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más y más rápido, estaba desbocado. La persona que estaba de rodillas al lado de mi cama y me acariciaba la mejilla mientras me miraba con dulzura, era Midorikawa. Noté que mis mejillas se calentaban, estaba rojo, es más, rojísimo, probablemente más aún que mi pelo.

-Hiro-chan, por fin despertaste…-dijo Midorikawa con una voz dulce y serena que solo usaba conmigo.- Llevo 10 minutos aquí, viéndote dormir… Me daba pena despertarte, parecías tan feliz…

-Gracias por venir Mido-chan- desde hace unas semanas, Midorikawa y yo nos habíamos vuelto aún mejores amigos de lo que lo éramos antes, si eso era posible. Nos llevábamos tan bien que empezamos a llamarnos Mido-chan y Hiro-chan, porque, según el, era más lindo así.

-Puees… si ya me agradeces eso… ¡No se que me dirás por esto!- dijo Midorikawa mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba una magdalena con trocitos de chocolate.- Conseguí cogerla, pensé que tendrías hambre y por eso te la traje… ¿te la comerás?- terminó de decir Midorikawa mientras miraba la magdalena con babas cayéndole por la cara.

-hummm... Midorikawa…-dije mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su barriga y veía como se sonrojaba- dime, ¿Qué comiste?

-Esta bien… cuando cogí la magdalena, me pillaron y me dejaron sin comer… pero me lleve la magdalena… y te la traje a ti…- Explicó Midorikawa mientras sus tripas sonaban dejándolo aún mas rojo.

En ese momento, una profunda lastima se apoderó de mi haciendo que sin pensármelo, quitase el envoltorio de la magdalena y la partiese en dos para después ofrecerle la segunda mitad a Midorikawa.- Toma, tu mereces comer tanto como yo y además fuiste tu el que cogió la magdalena…-

-¡G-Gracias!- dijo Midorikawa emocionado por mis palabras mientras me abrazada por el cuello y sonreía.

Después de ese "abrazo" y de la "comida", la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dejando que Endo entrara.

-Vamos a entrenar.- dijo Endo secamente, se notaba que seguía enfadado por los múltiples insultos y palabras mal sonantes dirigidas a las managers de parte mía.

Después de 5 minutos…

Estábamos todos reunidos en las escaleras, justo antes de ir hacia el campo, Kidou, había preparado algunas parejas para que lograsen hacer nuevas técnicas hissatsu para mejorar el equipo. Las parejas eran Kabeyama con Tsunami, Hijikata con Fubuki y Goenji con Toramaru. Por otro lado, estaba Kazemaru, quien practicaría una técnica individualmente. En ese momento, decidí fijarme en Midorikawa ya que aunque no me contase demasiado, yo sabía que estaba preocupado ya que, al enterarse de que el nivel mundial era tan alto, comenzó a dudar de sus habilidades hasta llegar al punto en el que pensaba que le echarían del equipo si hacía algo mal.

-No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien.- le susurré mientras me acercaba y le agarraba la mano para calmarlo. Entonces, el entrenador Kudou apareció y nos dijo que ya podíamos salir a jugar.

Llegamos a la pista de futbol pero, por alguna razón que desconocemos, el entrenador Kudou, había cavado un agujero en la pista y la había llenado de barro.

-No será necesario que practiquen sus técnicas hissatsu, hoy entrenarán aquí.- dijo el entrenador Fudou mientras se dirigía a su habitual sitio delante de las gradas.

-Que significa esto… practicar en este barro…-dijo Kidou haciendo que el entrenador se detuviese.

-¿No deberíamos practicar nuestras técnicas Hissatsu?- preguntó Kazemaru.- Fubuki y la combinación con Hijikata esta casi terminada.

-No tendrán que practicar las técnicas.- Contestó el entrenador Kudou.

-Pero entrenador- -comenzó a decir Endo. (Lo se esta parte es un poco aburrida pero bueno… tenia que ponerla)

-Haz lo que te digo.- dijo secamente el entrenador Kudou.-¿Qué hacen? ¡Dense prisa!

-¿Realmente tenemos que practicar en el barro?- preguntó Kurimatsu mientras miraba preocupado a Tachimukai y a Kogure. En ese momento, Goenji empezó a caminar hacia el barro, metió un pie y siguió hasta acabar de pie en el barro que cubría hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, todos lo miramos asombrados, Goenji no tenía su habitual cara, tenía una llena de dolor y resentimiento. Segundos después, Endo entró también y los 2 comenzaron a entrenar.

-¡Vamos a ir también!- gritó Kidou.

En ese instante, todos entramos en el barro, todos sin excepción, incluso Tobitaka entró para mi sorpresa. Después de 15 minutos, todos estábamos corriendo detrás del balón cubiertos hasta los ojos de barro. Midorikawa entrenaba con Kurimatsu y Kogure, el corría detrás de Kogure, que era quien tenía el balón, pero debido a su falta de confianza, no lo alcanzaba cuando, normalmente, le abría quitado el balón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo estaba entrenando con Hijikata ya que era el único aparte de Midorikawa que no me guardaba rencor por lo sucedido anteriormente, yo tenía que intentar llegar a la portería de Tachimukai mientras el corría detrás mía e intentaba quitarme el balón y evitar que marcara.

Pasamos todo el día así, todos corriendo por el barro de un lado a otro, con los uniformes marrones en vez de ese azul cielo que tanto brillaba anteriormente, todos sucios pero aún así, felices.

-¡Deténganse! Se termino el entrenamiento por hoy…- gritó el entrenador Kudou. En ese momento, todos pararon y después de beber agua y limpiarse un poco con las toallas, se fueron a los vestuarios, todos menos Midorikawa.

Me estaba dirigiendo a los vestuarios cuando vi a cierto peliverde de pie en medio del campo cabizbajo. Era Midorikawa. Parecía deprimido, más de lo que nunca lo había visto, así que decidí acercarme a el. Cuando estaba a menos de un metro, coloqué mi mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunté preocupado.

- No puedo… no puedo seguir así…- su voz no era la que usaba normalmente, no estaba animado, su voz estaba llena de tristeza.- me echaran del equipo… soy una decepción… no sirvo para nada.-

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Este no es el Midorikawa que es mi mejor amigo, este Midorikawa no es nada! ¡No vale nada!-grité con la esperanza de hacerle reaccionar, cosa que claramente funcionó ya que en ese momento pareció darse cuenta.- El Midorikawa que yo conozco ahora mismo estaría entrenando para mejorar… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás… Ryuuji?

-Gracias… siempre me estás animando y abriendo los ojos…-respondió Midorikawa mientras sonreía de nuevo. Mientras me distraje con su sonrisa y su dulce mirada, el aprovechó y cogió el balón que estaba a unos metros y empezó a correr mientras gritaba- ¡Venga Hiro-chan! ¡Quítamelo!

En ese momento, no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír y empezar a correr detrás de el mientras intentaba quitarle el balón. Seguimos entrenando durante bastante tiempo hasta que nuestras bocas secas decidieron que ya estaba bien y que necesitamos agua. En ese momento nos acercamos a la banca y, por primera vez, nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de las 2 malditas managers que seguían ahí persistiendo aunque el sol ya se hubiese ocultado, eran peor que moscas.

-Parece que están mejorando- dijo Fuyuppe mientras veía como nos aproximábamos.

-Bueno… algo mejor están…-dijo Aki, pero justo al terminar de decir esto, Midorikawa resbaló y cayó al suelo consiguiendo que un poco de barro salpicase a los calcetines y zapatos de Fuyuppe y Aki.-

¡TEN CUIDADO IDIOTA!- gritaron las dos mientras se acercaban a el con el puño en alto. En ese momento, una profunda chispa de rabia se prendió en mi interior haciéndose más y más grande y potente hasta que la rabia me consumió, estaba enfurecido, rabioso, enojado, furioso y sobretodo colérico, ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para gritarle a Midorikawa así, para gritarle a MÍ MIDORIKAWA? Sin dudarlo, me acerqué a ellas con paso firme y cuando ellas estaban a dos metros de Midorikawa, me puse frente a él y grité:

- ¡¿QUÉ PENSÁIS HACER? ¡POR SI NO LO SABÉIS FUE UN ACCIDENTE Y VOSOTRAS OS ABRÍAIS CAIDO MÁS! DEJAD DE ACOSARNOS MALDITAS FURCIAS VIOLADORAS (algunos pensaréis: te estas pasando con ellas… yo digo: ¡NI LOCA! ¡Se merecen eso y más! XD) – Creo que mis palabras definitivamente funcionaron ya que todo dios asomó la cabeza por la ventana y miraron la escena entre nosotros 4. En cuanto a las 2 acosadoras, ellas simplemente quedaron atónitas ante mis palabras e, intentando mantener su dignidad (intentando… no consiguiéndolo), se giraron y caminaron lentamente hacia el edificio entrando por la puerta principal y por fin dejándonos en paz. En ese momento, me agaché y tendiéndole la mano a Midorikawa, le pregunté- ¿Estás bien?

El, me cogió la mano y se levantó.- Si, gracias por todo. ¿Seguimos?

-Claro- me alegraba que el no estuviese mal ni nada parecido, así que simplemente recuperé el balón y seguimos entrenando aunque ya no quedase ni un mísero rayo de sol.

Estábamos corriendo, nos sentíamos libres y ya nada de lo que pensasen los demás importaba, ¿Para que servía preocuparse si para lo único que servían los pensamientos de los demás ahora era para molestarlos? Porque… después de las dos escenitas de hoy, toda buena imagen que los dos teníamos, se había desvanecido… ahora, nosotros éramos, por decirlo de algún modo, fugitivos que van en contra de unas leyes no escritas pero que sin embargo todos cumplían, todos menos nosotros dos. Ahora ya nada importaba, toda opinión ajena nos resbalaba y ni por un momento nos afectaba, empezamos a vivir nuestra nueva vida como rebeldes y ya no había vuelta atrás aunque, tampoco queríamos retroceder, ya que, debajo de esta apariencia que reinaba en el equipo de amistad y compañerismo, solo estaba la cruda verdad, y esa era que en realidad, todos estos sentimientos, no existían. En el equipo de Inazuma Japan, los únicos sentimientos que de verdad estaban ahí eran las ansias por llevar la victoria a nuestro país y la rivalidad. Las únicas dos personas que no rivalizaban éramos Midorikawa y yo. Por esta razón, todos querían desanimarlos y hacer que volviesen a Japón, ya que, según ellos, éramos los más frágiles. Puede que antes esto nos afectase, es más, era en parte la mayor razón por la cual Midorikawa estaba así, pero en todo esté tiempo, yo no permití que se rindiera y, definitivamente, ahora ya nunca lo conseguirían.

-Venga, ¡Tenemos que mejorar aún más!-gritó Midorikawa mientras conseguía robarme el balón y empezaba a correr en dirección contraria. En ese momento, reaccioné rápidamente y empecé a correr detrás de él. Cuando estaba a punto de cogerle…

-¡AAAHH!- gritó Midorikawa mientras resbalaba con el barro por enésima vez ese día y se precipitaba hacia abajo. Mientras caía, su pié golpeó el mió haciendo que cayese y quedase encima suya, cara a cara.

-M-Midorikawa…- susurre mientras me ruborizaba.

-Hiro-chan…- dijo el mientras sonreía… ¡Un momento! ¿¡Sonreía! Me di cuenta demasiado tarde y para cuando intenté hacer algo, Midorikawa ya me había agarrado las muñecas y se había girado haciendo que quedase él encima.- ¡Te pillé!- dijo triunfante.

- Y-y-y-y-yo… t-t-tu…- Estaba nervioso, al girar, habíamos quedado mucho más cerca el uno del otro, notaba el aliento de Midorikawa en mi cara, tentándome a acortar los 5 centímetros que separaban nuestras bocas, pero en ese momento caí en que si le besaba, seguramente me odiaría. En esos diez segundos que me detuve a pensarlo, Midorikawa dejó caer su mano e hizo que un poco de barro aterrizase en mi mejilla.-¡Mido-chan!- En ese momento, el se distrajo pensando que le iba a gritar y yo aproveché para volverle a dejar a el debajo mía.

Esta vez fue el quien se sonrojó, sin darme cuenta, nuestras bocas habían quedado a apenas 3 centímetros. El olor de Midorikawa me intoxicaba, mi nariz y mi boca me pedían más a gritos, y no solo mi nariz y mi boca, todo mi cuerpo incluyendo mi cerebro me decían que debía terminar con la distancia, pero mi conciencia me decía que no.

-H-Hiroto… yo…- Midorikawa seguía sonrojado, y al decir esto último parecía hasta nervioso, "Un momento… ¿Nervioso? No será que el también…" mi corazón estaba desbocado, parecía que fuese a explotar de lo rápido que iba. Midorikawa estaba intentando… ¿declararse? No lo iba a permitir… el no sería el Uke en esta relación…

-Midorikawa, escúchame atentamente…- dije con una voz que sonaba tan determinada que hasta yo mismo me asombré.- desde hace tiempo… te he querido decir… que y-yo- Oh no… ya empezaba el nerviosismo… tenía que decir esto rápido…- P-pues… desde que te conocí, s-s-s-si-siempre fuiste u-una persona muy importante para mi y, u-últimamente me he sentido dis-distinto y hace poco por fin descubrí el porque… y la razón era porque tu me gu-

No pude seguir la frase ya que antes de decir esta palabra tan importante y la que en ese momento sería la decisiva, sintió como Midorikawa le volvía a dejar debajo y con un suave movimiento, junto los labios con los míos fundiéndonos en un dulce beso en el que los dos demostrábamos el amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro. Pero, no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente, cuando noté que Midorikawa se iba a separar para ver que decía, le puse las manos detrás del cuello y lo acerqué a mi haciendo que nos uniésemos más todavía, mi cuerpo pedía más así que trasladé mis manos de su cuello a su cintura. Después de unos segundos, seguía queriendo más así que empecé a mordisquear su labio inferior para que tuviese claro que quería más. Después de dudar un poco, me dejo, y al instante, ya habíamos empezado a besarnos con toda la pasión contenida por semanas, al principio se sentía raro pero después, era agradable, incluso perfecto. Se sentía tan bien estar con el así…parecía que todo era como en un cuento de hadas… o más precisamente, un fanfiction de inazuma eleven que había escrito una loca pervertida algo retorcida y cínica… (¿Quién será? XD), si, parecía, ya que unos segundos después, nos tuvimos que separar por la fastidiosa falta de oxígeno. Acabamos jadeando, yo debajo con Midorikawa apoyando su7 cabeza en mi pecho y mirándome.

-Ryuu-kun…- dije con una voz tan melosa y romántica que ni yo me creía que la había dicho yo.- Entonces… ¿Querrías estar conmig-

No recibí respuesta, simplemente recibí otro dulce beso que al instante en el que correspondí se volvió más intenso y salvaje… después de otros 5 minutos, nos volvimos a separar y quedamos en la misma posición que antes solo que esta vez, ya no había preguntas, solo disfrutábamos de la presencia del otro como rebeldes que luchaban contra su propio equipo… pero todo eso ya no importaba, nada ni nadie podría estropear este momento, todo era perfecto, Midorikawa y yo, como pareja, tumbados en el barro que nos vio crecer como jugadores, enamorarnos, confesarnos y por último abrazarnos en la noche, todo se lo debemos a eso liquido y viscoso que las personas suelen odiar, el _**barro.**_

Kyaaaaaaaaa! QUE LIIIIIIIIIINDO! A mi me a gustado mucho ^^ espero que a ustedes tambien y… review?

Bueno me duro unas cuantas (cientos) de palabras mas de lo que esperaba… XD

Sayonaraa! Cuidense y… que les venga la inspiración!


End file.
